onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Виола
| jname = ヴィオラ | rname = Виора | ename = — | first = Глава 703; Эпизод 632 | affiliation = Пираты Дофламинго (бывшая); Дресс Роза | occupation = Пират; Ассасин; Танцовщица; Принцесса Дресс Розы (бывшая) | age = 26 | jva = Мие Сонодзаки | epithet = | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = FF6FFF | dfname = Гиро Гиро но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Проницательность, пристальный взгляд | dftype = Парамеция }} Виола, также известная под псевдонимом Виолетта бывший ассасин и офицер из армии Требола Пиратов Донкихота младшая сестра покойной Скарлетт, тётя Ребекки и дочь короля Рику Долдо III. , что делает ее принцессой Дресс Розы и текущей наследницей престола, после того как Ребекка отреклась от своего титула. Внешность Виола — молодая и привлекательная женщина, немного ниже среднего роста (она была на голову ниже Санджи, стоя на высоких каблуках) с длинными черными волосами, достигающими середины её спины, с цветком на левом боку. Также, она носит длинное белое платье в фиолетовый горошек без рукавов, с темными сборками, круглые серьги и туфли на высоких каблуках. Десять лет назад, до ее вступления к команде Пиратов Донкихота, ее волосы были гораздо короче. На голове носила светлую ленту для волос, а ее длинное платье имело темный верх и светлую юбку с оборками на подоле. Галерея Личность Как и большинство танцовщиц Дресс Розы, Виола, кажется эмоциональной и романтичной, и, как и многие в Акации, она может нанести удар ножом в спину любому мужчине, который её предаст. Она умеет манипулировать людьми, что показано, когда она использовала свое очарование, чтобы убедить Санджи убить для неё человека. Она похоже также способна применять прямое насилие, как это показано, когда она ногой ударила по лицу Санджи, оставив того едва в сознании и вызвала сильное кровотечение. По правде говоря, её безжалостное поведения является симптомом глубокого цинизма, ведь ни один человек с которым она была связана не был честным с ней. В глубине души у неё доброе сердце, ведь она была тронута честностью Санджи и её доброта повела её на попытки помочь ему, несмотря на последствия. На самом деле, Виола является более благородным человеком, так как она пожертвовала своей свободой ради своего отца. Отношения Семья Рику Долдо III Виола дочь Рику Долдо III и бывшая принцесса Дресс Розы. Виолетта очень любит своего отца, так как она была готова стать одним из подчиненных Донкихота Дофламинго, чтобы он пощадил жизнь её отца. Скарлетт Ребекка Так как Виола дочь короля Рику, то она является тетей Ребекки. Но до сих пор не известно какие у них отношения, потому что до сих пор вместе их не показывали. Тем не менее, можно предположить, что Виола заботится о Ребекке в некоторой степени, так как ей было не приятно слышать плохие отзывы о ней во время трансляции боя в блоке D и Виола сломала экран. Кирос Виола хорошо относится к Одноногому Солдатику. В отличие от Скарлетт Виола не была так категорино настроена по отношению к Киросу, так как с помощью силы Дьявольского плода смогла заглянуть в душу Кироса и понять, что он хороший человек. Поскольку Солдатик является мужем ее сестры и отцом Ребекки, Виола обращается к нему, как к брату, в то время как он до сих пор верен ей и ее отцу. Друзья Санджи Первоначально, Санджи был лишь легкой добычей для женской хитрости Виолы. Однако, после использования способностей своего Дьявольского плода, увидев, что его намерения, несмотря на её предательство, были совершенно благородными (хотя, немного извращенными), она, прожившая большую часть своей жизни, смотря сквозь ложь многих мужчин, вошла от этого в глубокий шок, и затем, решила стать его союзником и помочь ему найти фабрику. Враги Донкихот Дофламинго Для того, чтобы спасти своего отца, Виола вступила в ряды Пиратов Донкихота и с тех пор заработала доверие Донкихота Дофламинго. Однако, Виола ненавидит Дофламинго за то, что он сделал с её семьёй и страной, и желает ему смерти. Когда Дофломинго уведомили о её измене, он не видел в этом больших проблем. Пираты Донкихота До того, как она предала Пиратов Донкихота, Виола была с ними в хороших отношениях и они доверяли и уважали ее. Она работала в армии Требола. Несмотря на все это, Виола ненавидела их так же, как и Дофламинго, в том числе и Моне, с которой у нее были хорошие отношения, но она выступала в качестве шпиона и предала Виолу. Из-за этого, Виола без колебаний атаковала своих подчиненных, чтобы спасти Санджи, несмотря на ее неприличные мысли. Гладиус был в ярости, когда узнал о ее предательстве, но сам Дофламинго не был удивлен. Сила и способности Виола - это очень изящная танцовщица. Она очень хороша в соблазнении мужчин и, как убийца в армии Требола, она является опытным убийцей, будучи в состоянии серьезно ранить Санджи, хотя, возможно, только из-за того факта, что Санджи никогда не ударит женщину, даже если это стоит ему жизни, как было уже с Калифой из CP9. Дьявольский плод thumb|200px|Виола использует свои силы Гиро Гиро но Ми Виола съела Дьявольский плод типа парамеция Гиро Гиро но Ми, который позволяет ей сформировать "очки" с помощью пальцев, которые она может использовать, чтобы видеть сквозь все (похоже на рентгеновское зрение) и читать мысли других людей, а также позволяет другим увидеть все её воспоминания. Именно благодаря этому, ей удалось видеть сквозь ложь мужчин, которые ей врали, что делает невозможным попытку её обмана. Также, она может преобразовать свои слезы в гигантских китов и атаковать ими определенную цель. К тому же, ее способности были очень ценны по мнению Донкихота, поэтому он принял ее предложение пощадить короля Рику в обмен на ее подчинение. Оружие У Виолы есть пистолет. Она показала, что может умело его использовать, когда взорвала экран показывавший битву в Колизее Корриды в блоке D. История 'Прошлое' До того, как Донкихот Дофламинго захватил трон Дресс Розы, Виола являлась принцессой этой страны. Однако, в ночь 10 лет назад, увидев, что ужасающие действия своего отца и королевской армии в стране, она не поверила своим глазам. Решив остановить его она спускается вниз, после чего неожиданно замечает снег. В тот же момент, увидев Моне, она была в недоумении из-за того, что служанка пыталась открыть ворота во дворец. Однако та ей объяснила, что если бы принцесса воспользовалась своими способностями ясновидения, то смогла бы увидеть действия в стране так же ясно, как и то, что она собирается поприветствовать новую королевскую семью. После чего во дворец проходят Пираты Донкихота, берут Виолу в заложники и захватывают дворец. Вскоре, когда страна уже была в руках Дофламинго, тот, будучи очарованным её способностями предложил ей стать его подчинённой, на что она согласилась, при условии, что он не убьёт её отца. С того момента, Виола стала одной из офицеров Семьи Донкихот, находясь в армии Требола, под новым именем Виолетта. 'Арка Дресс Розы' В то время, когда Зоро и Санджи искали фею, которая украла Сюсуй, Санджи отвлекается увидев красоту Виолетты и её танцев и отстаёт от Зоро. После этого, прибывает полиция, которая искала Виолетту, из-за чего та предстаёт перед Санджи и обнимает его, чтобы полиция могла пройти без подозрений. Санджи спрашивает её, может ли он чем-то помочь ей и она просит его, чтобы он проводил её до следующего города и помог её убить одного человека. Позже, Санджи атакует снайпера, который целился в неё и Виолетту, и она благодарит его за это. thumb|200px|Виола бьет Санджи. В конечном итоге, Виолетта заманивает Санджи в ловушку, где его избивают и захватывают в плен. Позже их показывают на складе, где Санджи находится в наручниках и весь в крови, а Виолетта сидит и насмехается над ним и его слабостью к женщинам и говорит, что она является убийцей из семьи Донкихот. Затем, она использует свою способность, чтобы прочитать его мысли и узнает, что Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и Трафальгар Ло сформировали альянс. Потрясённая этим, она сканирует его ещё, чтобы узнать их цели и местонахождение, но видит там только его извращенные мысли. Она вскрикивает, называет его "Развратником" и спрашивает, о чем он думает в такой ситуации. Санджи отвечает, что он думает о ней: он увидел, что когда она говорила, что хочет убить одного человека, её глаза не лгали и добавляет, что даже если миллион человек пойдут против неё, он никогда не усомнится в женских слезах. Тронутая этими словами, Виолетта решает помочь Санджи. Она нейтрализует собственных людей, когда они собираются его убить, затем освобождает его и благодарит за сказанные им слова. После этого, она говорит Санджи, что после прибытия на остров они угодили в ловушку Дофламинго, и позволяет ему заглянуть в её воспоминания. Санджи в шоке узнаёт, что Дофламинго не уходил с поста Ситибукая, после чего Виолетта просит его бежать и предупредить своих друзей, тогда как сама слишком боится Дофламинго. Она позже показана рядом с Санджи, когда тот по Дэн Дэн Муси предупреждает Фрэнки о ловушке Дофламинго. Виолетта говорит Санджи, что её подчиненные идут к ним и им надо бежать, затем дает Санджи карту к фабрике, которая замаскирована под кукольный домик. Санджи волнуясь за неё говорит, что он не должна ему та не должна ему так сильно помогать, на что та отвечает, что её лидеры скорее всего уже знают о её предательстве. Санджи говорит ей, чтобы она ждала его у Западного порта, который является местом встречи Мугивар, и заявляет, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы увезти её отсюда. Это трогает Виолетту, она улыбается, называет Санджи безнадёжным романтиком и убегает. Right after Sanji and Kin'emon met up with Zoro, Viola went to Sanji and informed him that the Thousand Sunny had been seized by Jora. While Zoro and Kin'emon stayed behind at the Corrida Colosseum, Viola and Sanji headed to Green Bit. On the way, she informed him about the number of Marines present in Dressrosa. Before they parted ways, she assured him that she would receive protection from the government. After he left, Viola came across a group of people watching the Corrida Colosseum tournament on a visual monitor and sneering at Rebecca. Viola shot the monitor and made her way to the royal palace. After she arrived at the lift leading to the royal palace's entrance, she met Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon and offered to guide them to the palace. After getting acquainted with the trio, Viola told them that taking the public lift would be inadvisable since they would be spotted on the way and their costumes would raise too much suspicion. She then spoke to Wicca and revealed that she had been using her ability to monitor the underground rebellion led by the Thunder Soldier. She also thanked Wicca for believing in her father. After explaining about her relationship with Rebecca and Scarlett, Viola took them to a secret passage only known to the royal family and showed them a hidden stairway. Upon finding a pulley-driven basket used for transporting supplies, Zoro suggested that Luffy should climb to the top carrying a rock and hang from the chain to act as a counterweight, allowing them to use the basket as an elevator. Viola protested at the audacity of his idea, but Luffy had already started climbing. The group later reached the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate, much to her chagrin. Having alerted the guards, they decided to charge in. Once Viola, Luffy, and Zoro reached Rampart Tower B-1, they were intercepted by Pica. After Viola explained about Pica's Devil Fruit power, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Viola and Luffy escaped while Zoro stayed behind to fight the executive. They later ran into Gladius just in time for Luffy to save Thunder Soldier from the officer's clutches. Luffy was about to fight Gladius, but Viola urged him continue on to the suit room on the second floor. Upon seeing Viola, Gladius expressed his fury at her betrayal. In turn, Viola stated that she was never loyal to Doflamingo to begin with. Gladius exploded his helmet in reply, sending shrapnel in her direction. Viola, Luffy, and Thunder Soldier escaped through a window and took a shortcut to the second floor. While hiding from sight right outside the suit room, Viola was surprised to see her father there. The three waited for the right moment to attack Doflamingo. Viola later saw Gladius and his men approaching the second floor. When Sugar's curse broke, Thunder Soldier transformed back into Kyros. As she watched him charge into the room, Viola shed tears of joy, having regained her lost memories of her brother-in-law. She explained to Luffy about everything that had happened in the country and that Kyros is Rebecca's father. After Kyros apparently decapitated Doflamingo, Luffy grabbed Viola and leaped into the room. As Luffy rushed toward Law, Viola gave him the keys to Law's cuffs. Law's rescue was interrupted by Pica's sudden appearance and the revelation that Doflamingo was still alive. It was revealed that the decapitated Doflamingo was only a clone made of string. After the real Doflamingo appeared and had a brief skirmish with Kyros and Luffy, Pica threw Viola, Dold, Luffy, Law, and Kyros out of the palace. They could only watch as Doflamingo started setting up the Bird Cage. When Doflamingo trapped and forced everyone on Dressrosa into a survival game, Viola was included on Doflamingo's hit list. After Tank Lepanto, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Bartolomeo, Hack, and the Tontatta dwarves reached the top of the old King's Plateau, Viola found the key to Law's seastone handcuffs. She pleaded to her father to believe in the Straw Hats, pointing out that they could not count on the "justice" of the Marines and the World Government and that Luffy was sincere in his promise to defeat Doflamingo. Rebecca volunteered to deliver the key to Luffy and Law. Once Leo finished explaining his plan to reach the flower garden on the new King's Plateau, Viola, Dold, and Tank watched as Robin, Rebecca, Leo, and Bartolomeo traveled to the new King's Plateau using the Yellow Giant Rhinoceros Beetles. When the Dressrosa citizens began pursuing Usopp and Dold, Usopp started to panic. Viola assured him that the citizens would not harm Dold after learning the truth about the past. Viola and Dold received word from the dwarves that Mansherry wasn't imprisoned inside the SMILE factory. Viola used her ability to locate Mansherry inside the royal palace and relay the information to Leo. She was also alarmed to find that Sugar had recovered. Usopp took the initiative and prepared to snipe Sugar, who intended to turn Luffy and Law into toys. Viola used her ability to help Usopp lock on to the target, while the others held back the Dressrosa citizens. When Usopp was successful in taking Sugar out a second time, a severely impressed Viola praised and congratulated him. She was then pleased to inform Usopp that Luffy and Law had reached Doflamingo unharmed. The Dressrosa citizens decided not to turn King Riku and Usopp over to Doflamingo, realizing that they would be playing into Doflamingo's hands if they had continued. Viola was surprised when Admiral Fujitora placed his faith in Luffy and left Doflamingo's defeat to him. As the battles with the Donquixote Pirates raged on, Viola informed her father of the status of Law and Luffy's battle against Doflamingo and then told Usopp about the status on each of the Donquixote Pirates' officers. She later contacted Leo and Kabu as they made their way to the palace chapel. Viola informed them that Mansherry was taken by Jora and was being forced to heal the defeated Donquixote Pirates' officers. Viola panicked when Jora started torturing Mansherry but was relieved when Leo and Kabu defeated her and saved their princess in the nick of time. Viola later informed the group on the Old King's Plateau about Kyros' victory over Diamante. Soon, she saw Pica (in the form of a stone behemoth) heading towards the Old King's Plateau, preparing to crush everyone on it. She was awestruck when Zoro sliced up the enormous statue and defeated Pica. After Pica's downfall, Viola notified the others that Luffy had defeated Bellamy, leaving Doflamingo and Trebol as the only remaining enemies. While Dold, Tank, and the citizens were leaving the Old King's Plateau, Viola informed Usopp, Zoro, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Hack of Law's defeat. She was seen looking nervous as the bird cage started to shrink. While climbing down the Old King's Plateau with the others, Viola explained the danger of staying at the plateau. After reaching the base of the plateau, Viola informed her father via Den Den Mushi that Doflamingo was the only enemy left. When Luffy dealt a devastating blow to Doflamingo, Viola thought Luffy had won and misinformed Usopp. She later informed Robin about Zoro, Franky, and dwarves' attempts to hinder the advancing bird cage. thumb|left|210px|Виола против Дофламинго. As more people joined the effort slow down the Birdcage, Viola decided to face off against Doflamingo. When Rebecca happened upon the confrontation, Viola told her to stand back. During the confrontation, Doflamingo gravely injured and then immobilized Viola. He took control of Rebecca, preparing to have her strike down her defenseless aunt. When Rebecca was about to unwillingly attack Viola, Law saved the latter by switching her position with Luffy, who took the hit with no damage. Law saved Viola from Doflamingo's onslaught by teleporting her away from the battle, followed by Rebecca shortly after. Viola soon witnessed Doflamingo's defeat with tears of joy. Three days after Doflamingo's downfall, Viola informed Rebecca that Luffy and his allies were being pursued by the Marines. When Luffy arrived at the palace and spoke to Rebecca concerning her father, Rebecca asked Viola a favor, which is to take her place as princess. After Luffy took Rebecca to Kyros, Viola informed Dold of Rebecca's decision to forfeit her title of princess. When she witnessed Issho preparing to strike Luffy and his allies with all the rubble from Dressrosa, Viola worryingly wondered what would save them from Issho's incoming attack. After Luffy and his group escaped, the people of Dressrosa proceeded with the celebrations and Viola was seen dancing. Основные Сражения *Виолетта против Санджи *Виола против Донкихота Дофламинго Различия Аниме и Манги In the anime, between the time when Sanji dealt with the sniper and Viola had Sanji detained and beaten, the two of them arrived at a warehouse. Before going in, Viola seemed to show second thoughts and remorse about using Sanji and asked him to leave her. He refused and didn't even ask why she wanted him to kill the man inside the warehouse, declaring that her tears were enough. Sanji broke in, interrupting a poker game between three thugs who quickly called in reinforcements. Sanji defeated them effortlessly, but the head thug snuck behind him and took Viola hostage, holding a gun to her head. He told Sanji not to move if he wanted her to live, but the next instant, Sanji vanished and then reappeared, kicking him and freeing Viola. He said that he wouldn't forgive the man for making Viola cry, then used Diable Jambe to send the man flying far enough to disappear as a twinkle in the sky. Viola embraced Sanji, to his obvious ecstasy. She asked him for a favor, and he replied that he would do anything for her. In the next moment, Viola cuffed his hands, then his ankles. With a wicked smile, she asked him to die for her, calling him by his epithet, Black Leg Sanji. Sanji looked in horror at Viola's eyes, which had turned dark. Товары Видеоигры Персонаж Поддержки *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Прочее *И "Виола", и "Виолетта" могут относиться к виду цветов. * Ее стиль танца, фламенко — это форма испанской народной музыки и танца из Андалусии на юге Испании. *Её имя и способности, могут быть отсылкой к "Ультра''фиолет''у", который часто используют чтобы видеть вещи, которые невидимы для человеческого глаза. * В пятом опросе фанатов Виола заняла 45-ое место. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Viola de:Viola en:Viola es:Viola fr:Riku Viola id:Viola it:Viola ka:ვიოლა pl:Viola pt:Viola Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Пираты Донкихота Категория:Ассасины Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Персонажи Дресс Розы Категория:Антагонисты саги Пиратского Альянса Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Семья Рику Категория:Бойцы на ногах Категория:Принцессы Категория:Бойцы, использующие огнестрельное оружие Категория:Танцоры